discoverychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Mammal park
I thought of a mammal animal park.This park would separate the predators from fighting each other and start to eat and predation and turn into hunters.I thought animals of the present to be introduced.I thought of introducing wolves of North America to Australia for a brand new start and a place to play a lead predator role to the marsupials.Mammals wolves would eat up the mice population and water buffalo and camels that have no enemies and are over populating.Wolves lost it with a miserable past with man in war over provinces and states in North America.Wolves were not healthy and poaching and no crimes for harming wolves.Well they could move to so much land in continent of Australia and live in the terrains to make a comeback.The predators had to learn the seasons of their new exotic continent and the weather and the systems,man and other animals and UFO's.And then they could be the star predator.Black bears became African.Yes it would not have its role busy lineup crowded.This was the problem for predators is that they are an apex predator and are be overshadowed and crowded up and can't hunt.Black bear of Africa,golden eagle and Congo and it will migrate throughout Africa with success.Brown bears in South America.South America cheetah, would get them into the jungle and terrains to hunt again.Animals in these lands were becoming poached with no natural enemies as planteaters.Now they are enforced and hunted properly.Barracuda in Maritimes Canada.They would not have the problems of Caribbean and to left alone and from hot weather to adjust to the cold and then the seasons with success.Brand new territory.Pirhanas in Greenland.Rivers and streams and bodies of water in Greenland untouched and can feed and hunt large fish and eat deer.USA to have Cape Hunting Dogs in the plains and Southern US.Dholes in Canada in the north along Hudson's Bay to the West.Dholes would become a replacement predator in the animal park secret.The problem of North America is the predators were too predictable.And to put in mongooses in Maritimes and Great Lakes area.Fossa in Great Lakes wooded area and Tasmanian Devil of Ontario.Small predators take advantage of the park size woods integrate to parks.New Guinea,,buzzard,Great Gray Owl,racoon,Wolverine and Fisher,Martin,Kites,turkey vulture,Goshawk and in Madagascar,condor,turkey vulture,Cougar.Bobcat in South Pacific Merlin,Coopers Hawk.Lynx West Irian Jaya,Elf Owl,Great Horned Owl.Cougars in Antarctica to hunt the deer and live in Mountains and seashore.Jaguars to regain being large 600lbs again in Lake of the Woods area to north Great Lakes.Water cat and would adapt to winter too.Predation the deer and caribou.Tigers in Northern Quebec to James Bay area or Northern Eastern Canada.Bengal Tigers and India and Asian Tigers.Eat the large Musk Ox and Wapati and Moose.Lacked a large predator to smaller wolves which could not crowd control such large tonne animal planteaters.Coopers Hawk in South Pacific.Bald Eagle of Antarctica.Condor of Greenland and Antarctica.Snowy Owl in Antarctica.Great White shark of California US species in English Channel for new home.British waters is perfect habitat for hunted Great Whites.Bullsharks in UK for waterways have food that bullsharks can start over again prosecuted and humiliation.Stay out of the way and live in harmless waterways and rivers and hunt in between Ireland and Britain.Britain jackals and badgers to eat boar and deer and plant eater animals.Caribbean Ferruginous Hawk,lynx.Douglas squirrel and squirrels in Africa.To meet their primate relatives and in South America,Central America.Douglas squirrel will be with primates and will change for the better.Madagascar.They would show they are a flesh eater and omnivore.Flourish.Trees as primates.Canada is bad to them and dry and that is not the way they want it.Brand new start.Split up from cast North America and focus on themselves. http://shop.nationalgeographic.com/ngs/index.jsp?code=SR10001&keyword=national+geographic http://www.mnh.si.edu/mna/main.cfm http://www.discover-southern-ontario.com/raptors-and-vultures.html http://www.discover-southern-ontario.com/Canadian-animals.html http://www.ontariopuma.ca/ Category:Blog posts